Whose Child Is This
by missingJane
Summary: Patrick and Teresa are looking forward to their first Christmas as new parents. They have everything they ever wanted, love, a safe and cosy home, and a beautiful baby boy. This will be a special holiday season, but the arrival of a strange young man could put all of their lives in jeopardy just two weeks before Christmas.
1. This is the Life

Just a quick, short Christmas fiction to enjoy before the big day!

Whose Child Is This?

This is the Life

Chapter 1

Teresa stamped muddy feet on the driveway beside her tidy cottage, while eyeing the dull grey sky. Winter was coming fast and with it a change from the short but cool autumn. While Texas got over 300 days of sunshine a year, winter meant rain, damp, fog, black ice and maybe, with a bit of luck, some snow for kids to play with for a very brief time. In a matter of hours any snow that had fallen would disappear, leaving muck and rain behind. Her beautiful baby boy Kieran was much too young to appreciate snow. Maybe one day he'd have the fun of making a snowman and learning to ski. For now, Teresa was happy to get outside, enjoying long walks with Kieran in his buggy. He was just 8 months old, dark haired and wise beyond his actual age, or so his father Patrick Jane believed. Jane was inside, watching Kieran while Teresa ran errands. Once she brought the groceries inside, they would settle in for the night, snuggling with the baby, making their way through homemade lasagne, then bath time for Kieran and once he was tucked up in bed for the night, maybe a glass of wine and a movie for the new parents.

The front door squeaked as Teresa entered the hallway, shrugging off her winter jacket and kicking off her ankle boots.

"Mummy's home!" Jane called to Kieran as he scooped him up from the blanket he lay on by the warm fire.

"Let's see what she brought us!"

Teresa placed a large bag of groceries on the kitchen island and handed a box of oatmeal biscuits to Patrick.

"Oh yum!" he began, before Teresa cut him off.

"They're for the baby. He's teething so hard we need to freeze those biscuits for him to chew on to soothe his gums."

Patrick grinned, pleased that mothering her new baby came so naturally to Teresa, despite all of her misgivings during her pregnancy. Between gathering advice from friends, researching parenting tips online and her own innate good sense, she was a very capable and happy mother.

"Cool cookies...sounds good to me" Jane agreed, reaching for the door of the freezer to pop the biscuits inside. "For you Mister" he smiled, kissing his cooing baby boy.

Patrick helped his wife put away the groceries while holding Kieran, who thought the whole process was fascinating, squealing his delight as each new colorful package passed by his body. Soon it was time for Patrick to start supper, so Teresa took over caring for Kieran, gathering him up in her arms to sit by the fire as she began to nurse him. He looked up at her, captivated by her smile and flashing eyes as she rocked him as he suckled. Jane stood at the island, taking a moment to study Teresa. She loved to breastfeed her boy, marvelling at her ability to give him the nourishment he needed. At times like this, Jane's heart was so full of love and gratitude it almost hurt. A calm cosy home, a beautiful wife, perfect child, financial resources to care for them forever, interesting jobs that they loved, he was sure he didn't deserve such riches, yet here he was, the richest man in the world. He smiled deeply then turned to resume preparing supper, smiling as he chopped onions and grilled the meat.

Two hours later, Kieran was in his bath and Jane was cleaning up the kitchen. Once the baby was asleep, Jane would find a movie and snuggle on the large soft sofa with Teresa in his arms. In the corner of the living room in a large bay window, a tall Christmas tree glowed with tiny crystal lights, casting the room in a warm glow. Kieran was fascinated by it and the multitude of glistening ornaments his parents had placed along the long green boughs. For now the tree was safe from tiny hands. Next year Teresa knew Kieran would be tempted to pull the decorations down to play with, so she was happy to enjoy a calm peaceful household for one more year. As Jane gazed around the living room, eyeing all of Teresa's Christmas decorating, he felt blessed. Blessed. A word he could not use prior to his falling in love with this dark haired beauty. Even when married to Angela, blessings and being blessed were strange concepts. He had Teresa to thank for this new feeling of gratitude. Home meant everything to Patrick. There was nowhere else he wanted to be. An expensive resort in the Caribbean might be someone else's dream vacation, or a trip across Europe, but this, this was heaven for Patrick. If he was lucky enough to father another child with Teresa, perhaps a little girl next time, he felt sure he couldn't ever ask for anything more.

"Was Kieran a good boy today? Besides all the drooling and pooping?" Jane asked Teresa with a grin.

"A very good boy. I'll be glad when some of those teeth break through though. He slobbers like a bloodhound" she admitted.

"That's my boy!" Jane smiled, happy to see his son go through each of the important milestones of babyhood right on time.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We got the funniest Christmas card from Wayne and Grace today, with both the kids on it. Pretty silly" Teresa said as she fished it out of her sweater pocket. Wayne, Grace and their son and daughter were all dressed in beige trench coats, holding large magnifying glasses to their eyes as if they were detectives out of a novel. Grinning with delight at Wayne's growing family, Jane sat back and looked at a picture on the mantle of his son and wife.

"What if we did something silly too? Just for our closest friends. A photoshoot that I could set up here at the cottage, with you, Kieran and I all in costume. We just need a fun idea" he said enthusiastically.

"It's awfully close to Christmas Patrick. Do you really have time to do all that and get the photos sent before the 25th?" Teresa asked sensibly.

"Ah hello...there's this little thing called the internet my dear. If need be we can just send the jpeg of the photo over to everyone, no postage stamps needed" Jane explained.

"Listen to you all techie suddenly" Teresa ribbed him, sure he would tire of the idea by the time the evening was over. "If you really want to take on the challenge of finding a theme, getting any costumes needed and then actually taking the photos, go for it."

"You sure?"

"It's your project Spielberg. Just make it funny."

Smiling broadly at the prospect of creating a masterpiece, Jane clicked on a movie and settled in for the night, his mind not really on the film at all now, but busy spinning ideas to create a truly epic Christmas themed card.

Three hours and one and a half movies later, both weary parents headed for bed before Kieran awoke with either a toothache, a poopy diaper or an empty tummy. Such was their social life now most nights. Like Jane had considered earlier, it was heaven.

The next morning dawned bright and crisp, with a touch of crunchy dew on the lawn. It was a Thursday and Jane had nothing to do at the FBI office today. That gave him time to run over to the mall and scope out some shops for the props he would need for his photo shoot. He could be in and out in under an hour or so if all went well and there were not too many shoppers in the mall so early in the day. Whistling as he prepared a pot of coffee for Teresa and boiled water for his tea, he set out breakfast dishes and assorted pots of jam, honey and butter for Teresa to use on her toast when she came through with Kieran. By the time the toast was crisp and hot, the coffee was ready to pour and Jane had his tea freshly brewed. Teresa came in with the baby in her arms, both looking sleepy.

"Morning Daddy" Teresa yawned as she leaned in for a kiss, Kieran squealing with delight as he got squished between his parents large bodies.

"Morning Mommy" Jane replied, pulling her chair out for her. "Sleep well?"

"Only got up once with this guy, then fell right back asleep, thank goodness. You?"

Jane had long ago gotten over his insomnia, once he knew in every fibre of his body that Red John and his minions were all either dead or in prison for the rest of their lives. It took years for his innate fears and self loathing to finally leave his psyche, but with love and hope for a bright future with Teresa, he was finally able to let go of his demons. And then, finally, sleep came.

"Slept like a baby. Drooling and up to pee twice!" Jane informed Teresa, who pulled a face and laughed.

"Well that was too much information."

"You asked…" he smirked.

Ignoring his smug expression, Teresa took a sip of her coffee then settled down to nurse Kieran.

"So, any plans for the day?"

Jane bit into his toast and after a sip of tea, he nodded. "I was thinking about going to the mall. I have some props to get for the photo shoot. I can be there and back again in under two hours if all goes well" he said, smiling at the idea of the card.

"So you're really doing this, aren't you?" Teresa said in surprise. "Please don't make me dress up as a giant pink rabbit."

"Nothing that cliched my dear. I'm hoping for a masterpiece of photography and seasonal cheer. I hope I can find everything I need."

"Well just wait until I get cleaned up and we can join you Patrick" Teresa said, not looking forward to facing the last minute Christmas shoppers today.

"Do you want to come or do you just think you have to come with me?" Jane asked his wife. "Because if you prefer to stay home, we can zip in and out quickly and then be home in time for lunch. Kieran would enjoy all of the Christmas lights and decorations at the mall."

He smiled at Teresa and knew she was struggling with leaving him with this project all by himself. She felt she had set the whole thing in motion, so the least she could do was go with him to wade through all the throngs of shoppers.

"Teresa, I can see the hamsters running on the wheels in your brain. It's OK. Stay here where it's warm and dry and finish wrapping those presents you don't think I know about. I'll bring some treats back from the French pastry shop in the mall and we can have them for dessert tonight. Kieran and I won't be long, promise."

Teresa smiled at Patrick, happy that he was so happy. And she really didn't want to venture out yet again into the mall with a small baby to amuse. So if he wanted to go with his son, she was happy to let Patrick do his thing.

"Pastries sound yummy. I'll make a pot of chicken soup for supper tonight and then we can attack that huge puzzle Cho bought us while Kieran takes his nap this afternoon."

"Deal. Sounds like a great day" Patrick agreed happily as he attacked another piece of toast, slathered with plum jam. Breakfast was leisurely, then Teresa took Keiran to get washed and dressed. By the time she was done with the baby, Jane was cleaned up and ready to leave for the mall.

"So, just what is this brilliant idea you have for our card?" she had to ask.

"You'll see. It's a surprise!" Patrick grinned, buttoning up his warm wool jacket. As he reached for the car keys, he turned to kiss his wife once again before he left. She leaned in to inhale his fresh scent and handed the baby over to his waiting arms.

"Keep Daddy in line Kieran" she smiled as she kissed her baby boy.

"Oh ye of little faith" Jane smirked. "See you soon Teresa."

"Bye Patrick. Good luck finding your costumes!" she called as he stepped outside and down the front steps. He secured his son in his car seat then waved as he turned on the car.

Watching him back out of the driveway and head down the sloping lane to the main road, she waved bye then turned back to clean up the kitchen and begin her day.

"Daddy has something up his sleeve baby boy. Who knows what I'm going to have us looking like by tonight!" Patrick laughed as he glanced at Kieran in the rear view mirror. Kieran rewarded him with a toothless grin and a gob of slobber.


	2. Of Seasick Sailors and Brown Shoes

Whose Child Is This?

Of Seasick Sailors and Brown Shoes

Chapter 2

As Patrick Jane was approaching the mall from the north side of the building, a solitary man was walking towards the south entrance, his mind in a fog, his body and spirit exhausted. He wore the clothes of a man who uses his hands for a living, perhaps as a carpenter or construction worker. Dust and old plaster clung to his boots, while his hastily thrown on jacket covered a plaid shirt that had seen better days. He was otherwise clean and neat, well shaven with a good haircut. One could call him handsome. Just a busy man, going to the mall to finish his shopping before Christmas. Except shopping was the farthest thing from his mind.

Jane opened the large doors to the mall after driving for what seemed like forever to find a parking spot. Any hope of getting in and out of the building quickly was dashed by the sheer magnitude of the number of last minute shoppers ahead of him. Loud music was pumped into the mall walkways, while more music assaulted the shoppers when they entered every store, a cacophony of manufactured cheer. Mothers dragging recalcitrant toddlers braved the throngs to get their errands completed before older children returned from school. Chocolate Santas and large bags of Christmas candies were in shop windows, driving the kids wild with desire.

Everywhere he looked, Jane saw boughs of green, heavily laden with giant gold, silver and red ornaments hanging overhead . He had to admit it was beautiful seeing the wintery displays in almost every corner of the mall. Kieran's eyes were as big as saucers as he gazed with babyish delight at the riot of colour surrounding him, his small hands reaching towards the ceiling in a vain attempt to grab the huge decorations. Jane consulted a mall map to see where he could find a store that would fulfil his shopping list, then he had to figure out just where that French pastry shop was in relation to his current location. Seeing that both stores were completely opposite to each other, he sighed with resignation and decided to find the costume and prop store first, while Kieran was still in a happy mood. His other shopping needs were far on the other side of the mall, so he would visit the pastry shop on the way back out. With luck, he would be back in the car within the hour, 90 minutes tops. He might even have a basketful of chocolates and ginger snaps to nibble on later.

(The Cabin)

Teresa had finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes and was working her way around the house, tidying up and putting Kieran's toys back into his basket by the fireplace. On her way back to the kitchen she spotted something small and brown on the floor by the front door. Stooping down to see what it could be, she frowned with annoyance. Jane had dropped his wallet when he leaned in to kiss her goodbye! The fact that he had not yet called her told her he was still unaware that he didn't have it with him. As soon as he tried to buy something he'd find out very quickly that he was without funds or identification. She decided to call him and let him know it was safe at home, then she would quickly get dressed and drive over to the mall to return the wallet to her husband so that his trip wasn't a total waste.

(The Mall)

Loosening Kieran's jacket in the warm building, Patrick strode off to find the items on his shopping list. Across the mall, the solitary man entered the building and barely noticed the hustle and bustle, bright lights and over-played music. Eyes cast downward, he moved as if a piece on a chess board, almost unaware of his destination. When he bumped into someone, he seemed genuinely surprised to see so many people rushing past him. Lifting his head, he gazed around and remembered why he had come, why he needed to be here, today. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he joined the throng and made his way toward the centre of the building. Early this morning he had worked out just what he needed to do today, and it all made sense then. Being here now though, his resolve began to flag. Families with young children hustled past him, packages grasped in bulging arms. A few husbands sat on benches and chairs, waiting for their wives to finish their shopping so they could finally go home to some peace and quiet. The man ignored them all and moved forward, his resolve once again gaining strength. Just being here made his bitterness and anger grow, moment by moment, reinforced by the commercialized cheer everywhere he looked and the happy families that pushed past him. As he approached his goal in the centre of the mall, he felt he would scream if he saw one more Christmas tree, one more 'Merry Christmas'' on a store window, or one more Nativity scene depicting the Holy Family and the Babe in the manger. Outwardly calm, he seethed with a burgeoning rage at the sheer volume of what he perceived to be fake happiness. How could these people be so stupid? Why so happy when he knew the truth? There was no happiness, not for him, and not for any of those deluded fools. It was all smoke and mirrors, disaster masquerading as joy.

Shoppers were beginning to take notice of the man, as he was now mumbling to himself while he walked, head down, hands in his pockets, a scowl creasing his otherwise pleasant face. He didn't have to avoid shoppers now, they avoided him. Mothers grabbed their children by the hand and gave the man a wide berth, not knowing if he was right in the head. Today, you just never knew when trouble would confront you in a public place.

Jane was now nearly at the centre of the mall where a choir of school students were singing for the shoppers. Impressed by the quality of their singing, he stayed rooted in place and listened, carried away by a very old, traditional song. This was the music of the season he preferred, rooted in history, beloved by generations of singers and listeners alike, with no mention of Santa or reindeer. Unfortunately he didn't hear his phone ringing over the band accompanying the singers. He missed Teresa's call. By the time he moved on, Teresa had hung up in disappointment. The singers streamed off the small stage and rejoined their teacher, heading for their reward of junk food in the food court. The centre of the mall, at the crossroads of the various arms of the mall, was a natural gathering spot for families and mall events. To one side a teenager dressed as an Elf was walking around, handing out small bags of candy canes. Soon it would be lunchtime and the parents of small kids would leave the mall to feed them and put them down for an afternoon nap. Until then, it was organized chaos.

Jane paused to watch as a small girl reached up tap the Elf's hand for attention, thrilled that he would give her candy. She was small and blonde, delicate but determined to be seen, a girl like Charlotte had been so many years ago. Jane remembered the time he had taken Charlotte to see a similar character in a mall near their home in Malibu. She had been both terrified and thrilled to finally meet Santa, and whispered her shy wishes in his ear. She only had the opportunity to do that a few times...and then she was gone forever. Feeling a cloud of despondency threatening to descend upon him if he didn't shrug off those gloomy thoughts, Jane smiled instead, kissing Kieran's forehead, happy he at least had that memory, had done that for his little girl, and happy to see that still today small children were equally thrilled to visit Santa and his helpers in the mall. Turning to walk away, he bumped into a man who had walked right into him, eyes downcast, mumbling to himself. The man glared at Jane, angry and flustered, but his gaze softened when he spied a grinning Kieran hanging over Patrick's arm.

"Sorry, excuse me…" he spat out, not looking at Jane.

"S'alright" Jane said, moving away, but interested in the man, for the moment. Nothing about the man said "mall shopper". Everyone there was moving with purpose, goal oriented and busy to get to their next destination. As Jane stood and watched the man move away, he couldn't help but feel as if the man was a fish swimming against the tide, a seasick sailor, or a brown pair of shoes in a closet full of black suits. He just didn't belong.

"Hmmm" Jane snorted before turning to find the store he sought. He had more on his mind than a clumsy man who seemed out of place.

Lisbon had given up trying to call Jane and instead decided to surprise him by coming to the mall. She'd send him a text when she parked the car so he could meet her inside.

Jane finally found the costume and games store he needed and wandered around, searching for exactly what he was looking for, great costumes for he and Teresa, and even a funny hat for Kieran. Props would be next. All was going well until he tried to pay, then he discovered what Lisbon already knew - he had no wallet, no way to pay. Sighing with frustration, he asked the clerk to hold his items until he came back with money. Now what? He couldn't even buy pastries, and it wasn't a good idea to drive home without his driver's license. Now he tried to call Teresa.

The cell phone in Lisbon's shoulder bag rang but she couldn't get to it while driving. She had to smirk, realizing it was probably Jane, fuming because of his lost wallet. She knew he would assume he lost it or it was stolen, so she would be the hero to show up with it. Yes, this day was going to end up just fine. The mall was just a few minutes away and she anticipated taking a long time to find a parking spot. Once she stopped she'd call Jane and put him out of his misery.

(The Mall)

Kieran began to fuss. While he enjoyed being held by his Daddy, he was feeling a bit squished, so he let out a wail of complaint. Patrick knew the sound and decided he needed to sit with the baby on his knee so he would feel less constrained. The mall was a hive of activity but with some searching, Patrick found a quiet corner and an empty seat, so he headed over there to sit with his son. Kieran wriggled happily once he was free of his heavy jacket, and played with Jane's wrist watch while Jane called Teresa once again. The phone rang and rang, but finally Teresa picked up the call.

"Teresa! There you are! I gave up calling you at home. Where are you?" Jane asked, flustered that he was stuck without money or a driver's license.

"I'm out front of the mall, on the east side. You dropped your wallet by the front door."

"So I discovered! I can't buy anything and Kieran is getting annoyed with me."

"Well tell me where you are and I'll come in with your wallet. Maybe we can have a coffee and give Kieran a drink of milk to keep him happy until you get your shopping done" Teresa suggested.

"Good idea. Thanks for coming to my rescue my love" Patrick smiled into the phone. He told Teresa where to find him and waited with his son playing happily in his lap.

Behind him, 30 feet away, the distracted man who was so out of place in the mall, paced back and forth in front of a children's clothing shop. He had been drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He stopped and stared in the store window for a time, then would resume his pacing, never leaving or going somewhere else. He stopped and stared, then walked again. His steely grimace was intimidating to customers trying to enter the store, so finally the manager of the store asked him to move along as he was annoying shoppers. Without an argument, the man turned and looked at the vast expanse of shops spread out before him and people scurrying to visit them as quickly as possible. It was all too much. Too much colour, too much cheery music, too much happiness. Too damned much life. He slowly walked forward, without a destination other than the vague plan he had hatched at home. He saw a man sitting with his back to him 20 feet away, and when he got closer, he recognized the blond man as the one he had bumped into earlier. The man with the baby. The perfect baby boy. The baby who had smiled at him and laughed, throwing his hands out to him in greeting. The smiling, cherubic, rosy cheeked baby that he knew instantly upon sight. It was a baby he knew intimately.

After all, it was his baby boy.


	3. What's Mine is Mine

Whose Child Is This?

Chapter 3

What's Mine is Mine

The man stopped and stared at Jane, disconcerted that the blond stranger was once again in his path. Was the blond man taunting him? He could be anywhere in the mall but no, he chose to sit right in front of the man and provoke him while holding his baby! His baby! As a mother brushed past him carrying a complaining toddler in her arms, he snapped out of his musings and took a step forward. Then another, then he picked up his pace and strode over to the solitary man busy playing with the small baby. Just as Patrick became aware of the presence of another person behind him, but before he could turn to face him, the man, Will, slid onto the bench seat next to Jane and pulled something hard out of his pocket, shoving it into Jane's ribs.

"I see you" the man whispered, his eyes never leaving Kieran's innocent face.

Jane froze and gazed down, seeing the shining silver cylindrical barrel buried in his wool jacket. He dared not turn to face the man. This was something Jane always feared, that someone from his past would find him and seek revenge for some real or perceived slight. Did the sand just fall to the bottom of the hourglass? He waited to see what the man would do now that he had Jane in his control. If he spoke would the man shoot him dead and take Kieran? In the confusion of a gunshot in a crowded mall the stranger could easily run into the mob of people before anyone noticed he had killed someone.

Will pushed his weapon deeper into Jane's side. Didn't the man hear him?

"I see you. I know what you did and I want him back - now!" Will hissed, taking his eyes off the baby to lean into Jane's face.

Jane had to know what the man wanted, had to know why he had fixated on him and his son. Clearly the man was deranged, but he was also armed, dangerous, unpredictable.

"I see you too" Jane said softly, holding Kieran a tiny bit tighter to his chest. "What did I do to you?" he risked asking. "We don't know each other, do we?" he added, hoping to let some daylight into the man's muddled thinking.

"You know what you did. What everyone did. You took him away from them and brought him here! I trusted them to make him better, to fix him, to let me take him home, but they lied, like they always do."

Jane wanted to move, shift away from the man as the gun was hurting his ribs, but he remained still, giving the stranger no chance to shoot him. For now.

"I'm Patrick. What's your name?" he asked, looking the man in the eyes.

"Stop talking to me! You're a liar just like the rest of them, my family, my friends. I can't trust anyone anymore and now you want to be my friend? After what you did?" the man growled.

The shoppers paid no attention to the two men sitting together on the bench. They appeared to be old friends catching up on news while their wives shopped. At the far side of the mall Teresa pushed her way through the crush of shoppers. She carried a small bag holding milk and snacks for Kieran and then headed to the central core of the mall. According to Jane, she should find him on the far side of the building close to the new wing of the enormous shopping centre. Getting there would take a few minutes in this crowd. Served him right, being so careless with his wallet! She only hoped Kieran was happy to sit and wait for his Mummy to appear with a bottle of milk.

Jane felt a trickle of sweat roll down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. He was in danger of being shot, and then what would happen to Kieran? He needed Teresa to show up with her gun but he also wanted her at home, safe, secure, far away from this madman. Will looked out into the mass of shoppers and felt nothing but anger at their cheerfulness.

"You said I'm a liar, but I don't know you. We have never spoken to each other. What lie did I tell to harm you?" Jane asked, bringing Will back to his attention.

"You're one of them, and don't pretend you're not!" Will seethed. "I trusted you with my boy but you took him away from me, told me he was as good as dead. Well how's that working out for you now?"

Jane listened with shock. This man thought Jane had stolen his child? Said he was dead and lied about it?

"What's your name? At the very least let me know who I'm talking to so I can explain everything to you" Patrick asked, trying to buy time for himself and Kieran, who was now getting fussy.

The man with the weapon studied his hostage and saw no harm in giving his first name. By the time this day was over it wouldn't really matter, so why not?

"You know who I am. I'm William, Will. Just Will."

"OK Will, call me Patrick, and this is my son Kieran."

Again the gun dug deeper into Jane's ribs.

"His name is Kit! How dare you give him a new name? He's mine and I want you to hand him over!"

Patrick held Kieran close and faced his captor.

"His name is Kieran. His mother's name is Teresa."

"Liar, all lies!"

"Kieran is my son, a child I never thought I would be lucky enough to have. He's my second child. This is my second marriage and my first child was a daughter, Charlotte."

Will listened with disinterest. He really didn't give a shit about this man's family life, but clearly he wasn't a good husband or father.

"What's the matter with you? First wife wasn't good enough for you? You had to ditch her and try again? And what about your girl? Gave up on her too?" Will spat out with venom.

Patrick shook his head, his calm beginning to fray under stress.

"My first wife died. My daughter Charlotte died too. They were both killed. It has taken me more than a decade to regain my life and marry the woman I love. She gave me this beautiful boy 8 months ago. Tell me about Kit. What happened to him?"

Will was beginning to sweat in his heavy winter jacket. Drops of perspiration ran down his temple onto his cheek and he raised his free hand to wipe it away. He wanted to leave with his son and get on the road, away from everyone who let him down. Get on the road and find a solution to his problems. Maybe in Canada? Only this man, this Patrick, stood in his way.

"You don't get to ask about Kit. Everything you need to know is sitting in your lap. He's a beautiful baby, almost a year old now. A year at Christmas. Be walking soon enough" he said wistfully, gazing at tiny Kieran. It was obvious that Kieran was nowhere near a year old, much too small and babyish to be a year old, but this was apparently lost on Will. He saw what he needed to see.

"My son is only 8 months old Will, not a year. I can show you photos of me holding him in the hospital the day he was born" Jane suggested, but then once again, he remembered he no longer had his wallet with him. Damn his carelessness.

Will didn't seem to understand what Jane was saying. His baby was a year old, everyone knew that! Before he could argue, Patrick's cell phone rang in his pocket. Both men tensed up, each wondering what the other would do. Kieran began to fuss, hot and cranky and tired of sitting in the same place for so long. The phone rang…

Across the mall Teresa walked with her phone to her ear, confused as to why Jane wouldn't answer when he knew she was coming to meet him. That man was exasperating sometimes! She picked up the pace and crossed the centre court of the mall, heading for the newer section of the building.

Jane's phone stopped ringing and both men stared at each other.

"That was probably my wife Will. She's going to meet me in a few minutes. We need to come to an understanding before something terrible happens" Jane said soothingly. "Please, think. You don't have to do this today. This is my son, I can prove it. Where is your wife? Can she help you to clear this up?"

Will shot a glance into the crowd, looking for this man's wife to suddenly appear and ruin his plans. When no one approached, he relaxed. What did the man ask him?

"Where is your wife Will?" Jane repeated softly, trying to inch away from the point of the gun.

Will's attention snapped back to Patrick, and he shook his head nervously.

"My wife tried to trick me too. She's probably still at the hospital, afraid to think for herself, believing everything the doctors tell her" Will snapped, clearly feeling betrayed by the only person he truly trusted.

Jane didn't push back. He needed information to make sense of this man's ramblings. The only issue was how much to ask before the gun went off and Kieran disappeared in the arms of a stranger.

"Will, why is your wife at the hospital? What happened to your son?"

Will stared lovingly at Kieran, craving the baby's warm body nestled safely in his arms. He was a good father, he knew he was, his wife told him the same almost daily. He would take care of this beautiful baby and see him grow.

"Will? Why is your son in the hospital?" Jane asked carefully.

Suddenly Will turned on Patrick, his gun easing off and moving away from Jane's aching ribs.

"You don't get to talk about him!"

Jane tried to remain calm, but the presence of a gun inches from his body caused sweat to bead up on his forehead and upper lip. His shirt was now damp from nervous sweat. He had to get control of the situation before someone alerted mall security and he had a shoot-out on his hands. Will didn't deserve that. He was clearly disturbed. Jane sensed that the man was suggestable. If he could get him to focus and listen to his voice, he felt sure he could hypnotize him into dropping his weapon and leaving Kieran unharmed. It was worth a try.

"I want to know more about Kit. He sounds like a wonderful boy" Jane persisted, risking his life to save Kieran's.

Will seemed to soften at the mention of his son's name. Kit. Beautiful Kit. His boy Kit.

"He's perfect, strong, happy. Going to make us all proud some day. But the doctors tell me he's sick, real sick and could die before Christmas. What do they know? They don't know my boy! He's not dying, he's right here! Anybody can see that he's as healthy as can be" Will said, turning his attention once again to the baby.

"Could die? But it's not a certainty?" Patrick suggested, trying to give Will hope and bring him back to reality.

"He can't die. He won't. I'll take him some place sunny where he can rest up and get stronger. He won't die, not this Christmas, not for a long, long time" Will said with determination.

"What is the diagnosis Will?" Jane persisted. Will seemed to be more in tune with reality for the moment.

"Cancer, they say, but they're idiots. Cancer of the blood. And if they're right, he needs treatment I can't afford and I don't have any of that fancy insurance they keep talking about. I asked my insurance company to pay for his treatment so far but they said no, something about a pre-condition. How could this be a pre-condition at his age?" Will said in confusion, making eye contact with Jane again. Now, in the moment, Will was in his right mind. He was back.

This was information Jane could work with. Kit was sick, but he could get better, if the only impediment was money! Jane had lots of that and could always get more. What better way to use it than to save this small baby and help Will get his head on straight again. In the process, maybe everyone would go home safe and well tonight.

"Will, put down the gun and listen to me. If money is the only problem, I can help you. You sound like you need someone to intervene on your behalf with the insurance company. Believe me, it takes work but with someone who knows the system, you just might get the coverage you need for Kit's hospital treatments" Jane told him, hoping Will would grab onto this information with hope and faith that someone could help him.

"I've tried, I've called, but I can't get anywhere with them. By the time I hang up I'm so confused I'm not even sure of my own name!" Will said with exasperation. The gun was still limp in Will's hand.

"You don't know me but trust me when I say I can help make his medical bills disappear. Kit won't die if we work together. I have a way with people" Jane smiled.

If he got on the phone with this heartless insurance company, he'd have them running in circles. Will was listening, and relaxing. So far, so good. Now Jane had to make sure Will understood who Kieran truly was.

"Will, this is not Kit, this is my son Kieran. You have to believe that Will."

The gun came up again, but it was not jammed into Jane's ribs. Something had changed. Will seemed less angry but more confused. Did he now understand that his son was still back at the hospital with his mother, and not here in the arms of this blond stranger?

50 feet away, Teresa finally spotted Patrick and walked towards him with a perplexed expression on her face. There was her husband, deep in conversation with someone she didn't recognize and he was ignoring her phone calls. Kieran looked tired and fussy. No wonder. By now he would want a bottle of milk and a snack and his daddy was just visiting with someone. As if reading her mind, Jane looked up and gazed out into the crowded mall, searching for her face. When he finally made eye contact with Teresa, instead of smiling at her, he shook his head slightly and turned away from her, putting his back towards her.

What was he doing? Why the snub? Her police training kicked in and she slowed her pace, eyeing the man sitting strangely close to Patrick and Kieran. Something was off about the young man. He was too intense, too focussed on Kieran and leaning in to talk to Patrick well within his personal space.

Jane didn't want her to come over. That's what he was signalling. Stay away.

As that realization hit her, Teresa slowed her walk and then stood still, staring. Jane kept the man talking but didn't look at her again. Why? With nothing to go on, Teresa had to wait for a signal from Patrick. A signal to advance and join him or to stay away, another face in the crowd. She walked over to a large Christmas tree and stood slightly behind it, but from here she had a clear view of the man who held Patrick's attention. There was something going on, and clearly her husband was on edge. When Jane moved slightly, she saw it, the glint of silver against the man's dark jacket. The intense young man had a gun on Patrick! If the gun went off, not only could she lose the man she loved but her son could be caught in the crossfire as well!


	4. The Dawning of Reason

Well here we are at the last chapter of this short story. I hope it isn't too sentimental for you dear readers but I just couldn't be cruel to Jane a week before Christmas!

Whose Child is This?

Chapter 4

The Dawning of Reason

Jane turned straighter in his seat, looking for Teresa, and relaxed when he found her hiding by the tree. She mouthed a question. "Gun?"

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Jane sent an unclear message to his worried wife. Jane then turned away from her and spoke to the man again. He seemed to be in a very serious conversation and Lisbon couldn't fathom why he wasn't acting more afraid, or signalling her for help. While she watched, Jane briefly explained his life and experiences to the man, hoping that it would engender trust. The time seemed to stand still for Teresa as she watched her family being held at gunpoint for endless minutes.

"So, now that you know a bit more about me, and my ability to help you, why not drop your weapon and let me come with you to visit your son? Your wife must be so worried about you" Patrick said softly. "No one will ever know you threatened me. I won't tell and you don't have to worry. Let's tell the doctor the good news that the treatment can begin" Patrick said convincingly.

"But we don't know if the insurance company will pay!" Will said again, still not convinced.

"Until they do, and even if they don't, tell the doctors to begin treating your son. The bill will be paid" Patrick told Will.

Will couldn't believe what this stranger was telling him. No one just offered to pay thousands upon thousands of dollars to a stranger so his baby could get medical care. No one did that. As he began to talk himself into distrusting Jane his grip on his weapon tightened and he once again shook his head to clear away the stories the blond man had been telling him. It was time to go. Time to leave, forget about this baby, it was a stupid idea. Time to escape this place of forced happiness. If the blond man put up a struggle, he'd have to…

He'd have to…

"Let's get a coffee" Jane said kindly, holding his hand out. Kieran grabbed his fingers and began to suck on them, teething and drooling. Will watched the little boy with love and knew he couldn't harm this man, not if it might endanger this perfect baby. Jane glanced over to Teresa and nodded at her, indicating with a jerk of his head that she should join him and his companion.

Will swallowed hard. Coffee sounded so good right about now and he was so thirsty and tired. He couldn't remember the last good sleep he had had. Not since his boy got sick. Listening to this man Patrick had relaxed him like nothing else had for a very long time. Something about his voice soothed him.

"Jane?" a woman's voice said, concern and caution in her tone.

"Ah there you are! I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Will. Will, this is my wife Teresa" Patrick said, introducing the slight young man to a bewildered Teresa.

"It's nice to meet you Will. May I join you?" Teresa asked, willing to let Will be in control, for now.

Will looked up at the attractive woman and immediately thought of his wife Sandy. She was also a dark haired beauty, feisty and adventurous. After all, she had married him! Teresa sat down next to Jane and carefully took Kieran out of his arms while Will watched. Taking a bottle of breast milk out of her shoulder bag, she began to feed the hungry baby and smiled at him as he drank. His own baby Kit had stopped drinking milk days ago, his illness making him throw up and lose weight. Kit was a big baby he now realized, much bigger than this baby. How could he have thought Kieran was a year old? As the reality of the situation finally hit Will he lowered the weapon and buried his face in his hands. Jane carefully lifted the large silver fountain pen that Will had shoved into his ribs to scare him and handed it silently to Teresa, who slipped it into her shoulder bag.

Jane put his hand on Will's shoulder and gave him time to come to his senses and as he did, the tears began to fall, until the young man was weeping openly, large shuddering sobs of sadness and fear and disbelief pouring out of him in waves.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or your family" Will whispered between sobs, not daring to face the man he had threatened so rashly. "I never would have hurt you."

"I believe you Will."

"I was so confused. I really thought my boy was here, in your arms. How could I have thought that? I just planned to come to the mall and trash the place, get my anger out and make everyone else as miserable as I am, but then I saw you, and I got mixed up" Will tried to explain. It all sounded so lame now.

"Are you going to call the cops?" Will asked in a broken voice.

Jane turned to face Teresa. His face told her everything. He wanted this man to go back to his family, not to jail.

"My wife is the police Will, but maybe we can convince her that you are needed back at the hospital. If you let me, I can help you, as I said earlier. But now there is one condition" Jane informed the sombre young man.

"A condition? What?"

"Get the help you need, so that your family can stay together. My wife can give you the names of some doctors who can help you deal with your anxiety and worry. If you promise to do that then maybe she will promise not to arrest you."

Teresa glared at Jane but he stood up and faced Will. "So, coffee? Then a trip back to the hospital to see Kit?"

Will stood up and nodded. Teresa stood up as well, not daring to let her husband out of her sight now that he had managed to disarm Will and diffuse a tense situation. Will should be going to jail, not back home! Gathering up all of Kieran's things, Jane suggested a coffee shop around the corner and wouldn't take no for an answer. Will was ashamed of himself and couldn't face Teresa. He knew she could still put him in handcuffs and his life would be over. Slowly the three of them walked to the coffee shop where Teresa bought drinks for the three of them. Kieran was content now and rested in her arms with his eyes closed.

"What hospital is Kit in?" Jane asked Will as they sipped their drinks. Teresa stared at Jane, finding this situation just too strange to accept. Now Jane and Will were friends? She had no idea about Kit's illness, so she bided her time to get the whole story out of her husband. For his part, Will was completely wrung out emotionally. He had done a terrible thing to this kind man and yet, he was not on his way to jail. It was beyond his ability to understand.

"Austin General, pediatric oncology department."

"I hear that's a very good hospital. Kit will be in good hands" Jane told Will. Will gazed into his coffee cup as if it held all the answers to his problems.

Finally he spoke. " If I was a religious man, I'd think you were an angel" Will said softly, as he lifted his head and looked at Patrick.

Jane snorted at that suggestion and shook his head with humour. "I've been called many things, but never an angel. I don't think my wife would consider me an angel, would you Teresa?" Jane asked, grinning at his wife.

"No. That's not a word that comes to mind when I think of you. Especially now" she said cryptically. Jane had a lot of explaining to do if she was going to let Will escape justice. What was he talking about... pediatric oncology...childhood cancer? She decided to wait for answers to her many questions.

"Patrick? Can I speak to you for a minute? Alone?" Teresa asked her husband.

Jane smiled at her and turned to Will. "Excuse me for a minute. I'm about to get yelled at."

Will grinned, for the first time in a long time, and nodded his acquiescence. Jane stood up and walked a few paces away with Teresa. Kieran was asleep in her arms, tummy full.

"Yes?" Jane asked, all innocence in his demeanour. Teresa squared her shoulders and became the cop she was born to be.

"I have so many questions, but let me cut to the chase. Give me one good reason why I am not arresting that young man right now for attempted kidnapping, assault with a weapon, forcible confinement, intimidation, threatening….I could go on! One good reason Jane!"

"Oh it's Jane again? Not Patrick when I'm in trouble?" Jane smirked. Teresa refused to crack a smile, even though she was overjoyed that her errant husband was safe.

Jane regained control of his expression and looked contrite.

"First of all, he needs help, not jail. Secondly, I was never in any danger."

"You thought he had a gun! I could see it on your face!"

"Yes, well, at first, yes. I thought it was a gun but I soon realized it was a shiny pen. What was he going to do? Write me to death?"

"It was a weapon when he shoved it into your ribs and you believed you were in mortal danger Jane!" Lisbon hissed.

Patrick shrugged and waved away her objections.

"Maybe for a brief moment, but it became abundantly clear that Will was just making it up as he went along. He had no weapon Teresa, he had a pen. A pen! He only got confused when he saw Kieran."

"So tell me why he kidnapped you?" Teresa persisted.

Sighing with frustration, Jane turned her to face the young man as he fiddled with his cellphone. He had made no attempt to flee and escape whatever penalties might come down on his head after his disastrous trip to the mall.

"His name is Will. He hasn't slept in days, maybe weeks. He is exhausted and hopeless. His baby is sick with cancer, leukemia, and he just can't accept it yet. On top of that the insurance company has turned down his request for coverage for his son's treatment."

"Oh God, no…" Lisbon whispered.

"Yes. He was told that his son, Kit, will die unless treatment begins immediately. So, he flipped out, just for a moment. By the time you showed up he was almost back to thinking normally. I was never in danger and neither was Kieran. Now, I think you could be a cop and arrest him for a laundry list of crimes, or, you could come with us and visit his wife and son in the hospital. He needs a friend just about now" Patrick added.

Teresa gazed at Kieran and then Will, and knew she couldn't make this terrible Christmas even worse for the young man and his wife.

"Dammit Jane! How can I haul him off to jail now? How will that help his son?"

Jane took her arm and began to walk her back to the table. "Exactly my dear."

Will stood up and cleared his throat as they joined him at the small table.

"Mrs. Jane, I know you have to arrest me. I was crazy and I know it. I just want to know that my wife and son will be OK while I'm in jail."

Lisbon shifted from one foot to another and then handed a sleeping Kieran to Jane's waiting arms.

"What you did was wrong Will. It could have ended very badly for you and perhaps other people. I could arrest you here, now, for kidnapping, assault, the list is long. But, you didn't hurt Patrick and he refuses to press charges."

Will looked up at Jane in shock and smiled tentatively.

"Now, my husband won't press charges, but I can" Lisbon continued. Will's face fell again.

"However...I don't know what good putting you into a cell tonight will do for anyone. My husband wants to help you through this, and, so do I. So, consider this your first and last get out of jail free card" Teresa said without a hint of a smile. Will had to know she took this very seriously.

Will launched himself into her arms and hugged her tightly, squeezing Teresa with thanks and disbelief. Maybe she was an angel too!

"Um...shall we go? Soon we have to get this little guy home" Jane suggested, seeing that Teresa wanted to be set free.

"Oh yes, of course!" Will said, embarrassed.

"Did you drive over here or take the bus?" Teresa asked.

"Bus. I left the car for my wife. I wasn't thinking clearly" Will admitted.

"OK, well then why don't you come with us and we'll all go and meet your wife and baby" Jane suggested, leading the way with an outstretched arm.

"Thank you, yes. I promise not to cause any trouble" Will said sheepishly.

"Oh I have no worries. My wife has a weapon somewhere in the car no doubt. And she isn't afraid to use it" Jane laughed. Will glanced over at Lisbon with renewed respect, and yes, fear.

They made their way out of the mall and found Lisbon's car. They could come back for Jane's car later. Soon they were at Austin General Hospital taking an elevator up to the pediatric department. Down a long white corridor and around a corner past a playroom filled with pallid children, they eventually found little Kit's room and his anguished mother, Sandy.

"Will! Where did you go? I was so worried about you when you left!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm OK, I'm going to be OK" Will said softly. When they finally broke their embrace, Will stepped up to Patrick and Teresa.

"Sandy, honey, I'd like you to meet Patrick and Teresa Jane. I met them today at the mall and…" he began, before Patrick cut him off.

"And he told us all about your beautiful son Kit and how sick he is. I understand the insurance company is not being cooperative?"

Sandy shook Jane's proffered hand and nodded, then smiled at Teresa and Kieran.

"I don't think they will pay up. I don't know what we'll do now. Kit's doctor wants to begin treatment tomorrow, but, I just don't see how we can do it" she said before turning back to glance at her sleeping son. He was indeed a beautiful boy, much like Kieran, only older.

Jane stepped over to the crib and ran a finger through the sleeping baby's curls.

"Will was right. Kit is beautiful. I'm sorry for your concerns. I told Will I might be able to help you get through to the right people at the insurance company. Leave it to me" Jane smiled, before he stepped back so Will could bend down and kiss his son's forehead. When Teresa turned to speak to Jane, he had slipped out of the room. As soon as she could politely excuse herself, she stepped out of the room and found Jane at the end of the hall having an animated conversation with a doctor. With much hand waving and head bobbing, the conversation was enthusiastic and when the doctor left, he walked away with a spring in his step. Jane turned and saw his wife staring at him. He raised a hand and gave her a little wave. They met in the middle of the hall.

"Let me guess. You offered to pay for Kit's treatment to begin while you do battle with the insurance company?" Teresa smirked.

"You're getting good at this Lisbon! Yes, I thought I'd just cut through the red tape and get the ball rolling. The doctor told me they had a good chance of curing Kit if they begin his treatment right away. There's no guarantee of course, but red tape shouldn't be the cause of his death. If you disagree I can call him back and tell him to stop."

Teresa leaned into Jane and kissed him. Of course he was going to pay to help Will and Sandy get the care their baby needed. If anyone knew what it meant to lose a child, it was Jane. He had the financial resources to carry the cost of the treatment until the insurance company paid up. And if they didn't? It didn't matter. Kit would live.

"So, when are you going to make the insurance company wish they had never dealt with Patrick Jane?" Teresa asked her smiling husband.

"Tomorrow. Today they can be as smug and horrible as they want, but tomorrow, they will be dealing with me. Should be fun!" he said, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Shall we say goodbye and head home?" Teresa suggested. "You've had a busy day."

"Sounds good. I'd like a quiet word with Will then I'll be right back" Jane said.

"Ok, don't be long."

Jane kissed Kieran's forehead and walked back into the small private room where Will and Sandy hovered over their son's bed.

Whatever Jane said to them, it resulted in Sandy throwing her arms around his shoulders crying. Will rubbed his face with his hands in disbelief. His son was going to be alright. The money would be there for him and his care. As he tried to digest this miracle, a Christmas carol floated through the intercom system, reminding him that Christmas was just around the corner. The song was something about 'tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy…'

And that is just what he had received. Glad tidings of great comfort and joy.

Jane handed Will his business card so he could stay in contact, then excused himself and walked back to Teresa, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Shall we go and get this guy some food?" Jane asked, putting his arm around Teresa's shoulders.

"That was a wonderful thing that you just did" Teresa said softly, so proud of her husband and his generous heart. He knew what the loss of their child would do to Sandy and Kit.

Jane smiled and nodded.

"Well, I do have to earn my wings" he said as he guided his family onto the elevator. Just then a bell rang somewhere.

"I think they just received your order for wings" Teresa laughed as the door slid shut.

The drive over to the mall was spent discussing the events of the day, with Patrick answering all of Teresa's many questions. He was relieved she didn't press charges herself against Will. Nothing good would have come of it and would have destroyed what was left of his family.

Jane was proud of Teresa's actions, and she was proud of his.

"Let's go home and get ready for Christmas" Patrick said as she dropped him off at his parked car.

"So what happened with the family card? What are you going to do now?" Teresa asked before she drove away.

"Next year. It can wait. Let's just enjoy a quiet Christmas this year" Jane said, knowing that next year would be busier with an older child. It was time to go home.

Merry Christmas!

The End.


End file.
